


First Hour of the Year

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Spending another year with Zen, he can't help it but show you how much he loves you.. even if it is during a party.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	First Hour of the Year

_“3…2…1, Happy New Year!”_

Everyone shouted as the clock strike 12, you’re in a wrap up party along with the crew and other casts of Zen’s upcoming movie. Since today was the last day of the shooting, they decided to have the party during New Year’s Eve as well. 

You and Zen were standing at the back of the room, a little away from the crowd. Zen’s hand that was on your waist pulled you closer, spinning you a little to make you face him. 

“Happy new year jagi!” he said, giving you a what meant to be a chaste kiss, became deeper as his tongue licked your lips, parting them his tongue explored your mouth. You could taste the alcohol he has been sipping all night, and by this bold move you know he’s a little drunk already. Pulling away he nibbled your lower lip. 

You swatted his chest as your face became flushed, “Zen! We’re in public,” you reprimanded, to which he just gave you a big grin. 

“I can’t help it jagi, I’m just so happy right now,” he said in a low voice, as if what he’s saying is for your ears only, his hands moved to the side of your waist as your arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I just wrapped up my first movie,” he said as his thumbs started to drew circles on your sides, “I’ve spent another year with you,” ” you smiled as he said it, feeling a little cheesy but it also made your heart flutter, “And I’m spending another one with you,” he said, a big smile on his face while his cheeks burned, his face flush as the alcohol in his system is spreading to his body.

And you couldn’t help yourself, sure Zen was always such a romantic and cheesy, but him being this honest and vulnerable in a drunk state was a different thing. Drunk Zen is an honest Zen, you learned. His mind might be hazy, but his heart is true.

To his surprise, you leaped in and kissed him making him step back. Gaining his composure, he held you tight and became playful, he nibbled your lower lip and you parted your lips. His tongue once again exploring your mouth, using his tongue he licked yours, he pushed and pulled your tongue into his mouth and he sucked your tongue making you moan a little.

Pulling away, your face was inches away from his, catching both of your breaths. Your flushed face and lust filled eyes mirrored his, his hands pulling your hips against his as he peppered kisses on your jawline down to your neck.

“Z-zen, we’re in public,” you said breathlessly. The alcohol in his system fueling him more, he grabbed your wrist as he pulled you towards his dressing room.

Zen’s room was nice, just enough space for a small sofa on the side, and a large vanity mirror opposite the door. A built in wardrobe on the side where his costumes and props were scattered inside.

Zen locked the door behind him, attacking your lips as you moved backwards, you bump into the vanity mirror’s table, you let yourself on top as you opened your legs to let Zen come in between your thighs. Zen’s mouth was all over your face and neck. He first peppered your face with kisses, nibbled your neck, licking his way to your neck until he found your sensitive spot. His teeth biting down playfully at first, then sucked it, making you whimper in the process. His hands wandered to your thighs, caressing them until your skirt hitched up and pooled on your waist.

Zen kissed you as he grind his hips against yours, his member poking you at your core making you whimper into the kiss. He ravished your mouth, his tongue dancing along with yours. One of his hand circled onto your waist, pulling your hips closer to his while his other hand frantically opened a drawer and drew out a condom.

It wasn’t your first time doing this, by now you’re sure that everyone knows what happens during breaks. Who wouldn’t notice your disheveled hairs, flushed face and sweat built up? 

While Zen kept your mouth busy, your hands undid his belt, Zen groaned in the kiss when you touched him. His tip directly hitting your sex, you continued to rub him while he passed you the condom. You pulled away from him, concentrating on the task before you while Zen watched you, his breath heavy and huffing on your ears followed by an audible swallow of saliva. Beads of sweat already on his forehead, the anticipation of being inside you, the alcohol in his system, all lead them to his excitement more. He hissed when he felt your hands touch him, slowly putting the condom on.

 _Too slowly_. 

“You’re teasing me!” he grunted, as he bit playfully your ear. You giggled as you stroked him, pointing the tip at your wet covered sex. Zen impatiently moved the panties to the side, not bothering to take them off anymore. He entered you in one smooth thrust, you squealed at the sudden movement, clenching around him he groaned, burying his face into your neck as your arms wrapped onto him. 

He pulled his face away, one hand on your cheek while the other on your lower back. 

“I love you,” he said, with his eyes sincere while he pulled out his dick, only to thrust into you again harder. “Ahmpf~!” your moan muffled when you placed your hands on your mouth, trying to minimize it, you lost your inhibition to control your moans with all the alcohol in your system.

“I love you,” he said once again, repeating the same action. You could feel him fill you up, his pulsating dick, the tip hitting your deepest part, his balls slapping against your skin, your fluid dripping down the table. Zen kept thrusting in you, groaning each time while your moans became whimpers. 

“Z-Zen,” you moaned, reaching for his face, he held your hand and placed it on his cheek. “I know,” he said, kissing you to swallow your moans while his hand worked on your clitoris, rubbing it rather violently, making you reach your climax faster. He raised one of your legs and stick it to his hip, the new angle hitting you deeper and harder. 

You could feel the tingles, the pleasure all over your body, feeling lightheaded already, with all your strength, your reached for Zen’s nape, tugging his hair.

“Gah~!” he yelped, pounding in you harder and deeper, your hand quickly retracted and covered your mouth, head thrown back as you reached your climax.

Zen took advantage of the sight before him, lapping your neck as he still pounded you, “Bare with me a little,” he whispered as he continued to lap your neck. 

You twitched under him, clenching around his dick, your high prolonging. 

With one final thrust he hit you deep, making you whimper as he grunted, and you could even feel the condom confining his load. 

Your eyes were closed when he held your face, his thumb running circles on your cheeks. Your hair sticking to your face as sweat dripped down on your forehead. Your cheeks flushed, your eyes closed and your lips raw. 

He chuckled as he pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it on the trash bin beside the table.

“Wha-what’s funny?” you said breathlessly, eyes still closed as you leaned back to the mirror for support. 

You could feel Zen in front of you, “Nothing,” he said, sobriety following him by now as his hands caressing your legs. 

_**“I just didn’t imagine that we’d spent the first hour of the year fucking in my dressing room.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
